Tarvek Sturmvoraus/Mad
Text largely identical to the main article removed here. Some text underlined to show the part of a paragraph that's not settled canon. Bkharvey 1/12/18 10pm PST A Sympathetic History Why didn't Tarvek overthrow his father? the backstory, of course, when his father had sacrificed (nearly killing) his sister on the Other's machine, Tarvek had built Anevka’s body; either filial piety or a genuine disinterest — or sense of inability — to manage his father and the political power he wielded, along with the opportunity to recreate a van Rijn masterpiece, made this construction the preferred option (over, say, attempting to hold a regency in Sturmhalten). (Also, a change of power would have brought imperial entanglements which Tarvek clearly wished to avoid.) The sabotage of Agatha's message the musical dingbots revive her, Agatha proceeds to attempt to expose to the Baron what has happened to her believing this this necessary to contain the Other even at a high personal cost. Of course, such disclosure would also expose Tarvek’s family’s collusion with the Other to the Baron, and likely Tarvek’s further ambitions as well, and this is too much for Tarvek to allow. He secretly modifies the message in the holographic projector she builds to identify Klaus, rather than herself, as the Other. Infirmity Allusions to the opera preceded his . It seems Wulfenbach troops manage to retain custody of Tarvek and take him to the Great Hospital under heavy guard. Violetta releases him. She gives him Moveit #6. They attempt to escape to the Pink Airship, but it is already attempting to escape the Torchmen. So, they hide in Castle Heterodyne. Related Forum Discussion: *Forum:Did Tarvek accidentally drink Jägerbräu? *Forum:Reckless Theory Tarvek's Condition The Once and Future Storm King Who was it 200 years ago who to von Pinn and how did they acquire such knowledge? A time traveler is one possibility. However, Occam's razor favors Van Rijn, who is known to have lived 200 years ago and who constructed a muse with prophetic capabilities. Von Pinn states that she was created 200 years ago by some one who knew Agatha to be a threat (Possibly as the other, perhaps something else). Recent Othar twitter posts July show Tarvek in control of a time machine. These references suggest that Tarvek will become the Storm King at some point in the future. "I'm the storm King" Its becoming more and more evident that the prophecy is relatively dead on. What if Tarvek isnt simply the decendent of Adronicus, but IS Andronicus .. we already know that there is time travel.. and that would explain a lot. Tarvek's Revivification A person who's been revivified is no longer eligible to be a ruler... how's this going to play out with Tarvek's Storm King plans? With Bill and Barry gone, if he can push the Baron (and Gil) out of the picture, he'll step into the power vacuum looking like the most legitimate potential ruler. But if he's revivified, he's out of the running... and he can't keep it quiet, not with Gil and assorted minions around as witnesses, not to mention the mysterious Higgs, who is Far More Than He Seems. *Related Forum Discussion: **Forum:What if Tarvek is Andronicus Valois? Other Forum Discussions *Forum:Snake and Weasel *Forum:Tarvek + Fashion? *Forum:Tarvek's humming *Forum:Tarvek's orientation? Category:Mad